sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Maverick Wars
General of Sigma's Mavericks Infinite / Zero the Jackal Vile((KIA)) Captain Red Master Xehanort Members of Organization XIII |forces1 =United States Armed Forces *United States Army *United States Marine Corps *United States Navy *United States Air Force Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives East Asia Federation Self-Defense Force *East Asia Federation Self-Defense Ground Force *East Asia Federation Air Self-Defense Force *East Asia Federation Maritime Self-Defense Force United Federation of China Armed Forces *United Federation of China Army *United Federation of China Air Force *United Federation of China Navy United States of Europe Armed Forces *European Army *European Air Force *European Navy United Korea Armed Forces *United Korea Army *United Korea Air Force Oceanic Federation Defense Force *Oceanic Federation Army *S.H.I.E.L.D. Organization **S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives |forces2 =Sigma's Maverick Armed Forces *Sigma's Mavericks Members of Organization XIII |casual1 = Large unspecified number of American soldiers Moderate to heavy casualties Estimated 27 million humans and reploids |casual2 = Large unspecified number of Mavericks Sog,a Master Xehanort Members of Organization XIII |image = |caption = Above: Sigma launched the terrorist attack on New York City. Below: Sonic Sr II and Infinite fight each other in the city of Shanghai. }} The Maverick Wars are a series of global conflicts between the forces of Mavericks, led by Sigma, and the United States of North America, East Asia Federation, United Federation of China, Oceanic Federation, Russian Federation, Sentinel Task Force, Maverick Hunters, and NATO coalition, led by Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II, X and Zero. The war begin as the The Day of Σ occurred. The subsequent rise of Mavericks as global enemies, as well as the formation of Maverick Hunters were the primary catalysts of the conflicts with the United States. Only reploids were used in the wars, hence the name. Background They began in the year 2083, when Maverick Zero released the Maverick Virus into the Reploid population, causing some to go crazy and turn against everyone, including their human masters. Later, the virus infected Sigma, current leader of the Hunters, where it, in the process of adapting to his advanced circuit designs, transformed into the Sigma Virus, which contained Sigma's own spirit and aims. Due to this, the Maverick Wars continued for a long time, as the Sigma Virus proved incredibly resilient to deletion and waged war as long as it existed. Eventually, it was destroyed with the Mother Elf, in the period between the Mega Man X and Zero series'. Prelude Dr. Thomas Light created a robot he named Mega Man X. X is the successor of the original Mega Man, and he was the first of its kind to be able to think and make its own decisions. Fearing that this new robot could be dangerous, but lacking the time to find out for sure himself, Dr. Light sealed X in a capsule to be opened in the future when the robot’s loyalty could be determined. A man by the name of Dr. Cain found X’s capsule and released the robot despite the warnings Dr. Light had posted on the capsule. This new scientist was immediately impressed by X’s advanced, humanlike intelligence. Using X as a model, though there were things he had to change since he either didn't understand how they worked or he wasn't able to duplicate them, Cain created more robots similar to X which would be known as Reploids. Unfortunately for Dr. Cain, Dr. Light’s greatest fear came true. The new robots rebelled against humankind and became powerful enemies known as Mavericks. Because of this, Dr. Cain is asked by the council to put a stop to this. He forms a special unit to stop these Mavericks known as the Maverick Hunters. However, the leader of the Hunters and Dr. Cain's creation, Sigma, goes Maverick himself, taking many of the Hunters with him. Thus, the "Maverick Wars" begins to take shape... True and loyal, X took it upon himself to stop the Mavericks and Sigma. X wasn't alone, however. He was almost immediately aided by the mysterious Zero. He also encountered capsules left by the late Sonic the Hedgehog Jr, which possessed holographic messages and useful power-up items from the former Sentinel operative. Using these power-ups, X increased his meager abilities and brought himself back on par—and beyond—with his enemies. During a climatic fight with Vile, Zero sacrificed himself to save X, allowing X to slay Vile. Alone now, X went on to defeat Sigma and bring the Maverick uprising to a halt. Eventually more Reploids went Maverick, spawning a group of sane robots to reform the Maverick Hunters. Led by X, they struggled to fight off the forces that were trying to eliminate all of mankind before they were driven off by the American-NATO forces along with Sentinel operatives. During this, X discovered that Zero’s parts were in the hands of three X-Hunters: Agile, Violen, and Serges. X also discovered exactly into whose hands Zero was to be delivered - namely, Sigma. Despite the odds, Zero was rebuilt, no worse for wear, and the U.S.-NATO coalition and the Maverick Hunters put Sigma out of commission. Following the end of the first Maverick War, Dr. Doppler, a Reploid scientist, is possessed by a virus that is none other than Sigma himself, reduced to portable computer code. Sigma finds bounty in this form, however, since it allows him to inhabit whatever robot body he wants. He gets Doppler to construct for him a giant, invincible body, but almost before he can get inside it, X shows up at his front door to take him down. Sigma’s third fall to a special anti-virus developed by Doppler is no more guaranteed to be his last than any of his others. In fact, he pops up perfectly healthy to start a war between the United States of North America and the elite fighting team known as the Repliforce. He does it again which caused a cataclysm related to the space colony Eurasia which crashes into the Earth. The Nightmare Phenomena which plagued Reploids and created some unusual circumstances were in part a result of Sigma's doing. Sigma was also behind the attacks by a Reploid group called Red Alert, where Axl’s shape-changing abilities were the prize. Sigma even had his gloves, although it isn't clear whether or not he is the one entirely to blame. It is yet to be seen what, if anything, will be required to finish Sigma off for good. On the other hand, the Maverick Hunters, by now in full swing with X and Zero being the key players, are joined by Signas, Alia, and others helping behind the scenes, as well as the Reploid known as Axl who has become a full-fledged Hunter. Axl is a prototype to a new generation of Reploids which can copy the appearances and abilities of other Reploids. By the time of Mega Man X8, such Reploids are being mass-produced. This can only result in chaos, and what humans remain are now attempting to flee to the moon, abandoning the earth to the mayhem that their Reploid creations caused. At one point, it was discovered that Zero was inadvertently spreading the virus throughout the world, and he was voluntarily sealed in a research facility to be studied by scientists. One of the scientists was Dr. Isaak Weil, who believed that the best way to end the war was to eliminate all of the humans and Reploids and then build a utopia for the survivors. The other scientist was a distant female ancestor of Luna Ciel's. By using properties and samples of the Sigma Virus, she created the Mother Elf, who had the ability to restore a Maverick to normalcy by reverting the effects of the virus. Unfortunately, Dr. Isaak Weil kills Axl and used Zero's body to create Omega and the Mother Elf became the Dark Elf, setting the Elf Wars into motion. Effects The Mega Man X series covers most of the important events in the Maverick Wars. Particularly notable was the crash of the Eurasia, which caused a near-apocalypse on Earth. Research in trying to suppress the Maverick Virus (the perceived cause for most of the conflict) would lead to the creation of Cyber-Elves, which would only have consequences for centuries to come. See also *Elf Wars *Game of Destiny Category:Mega Man X Category:2090s conflicts Category:Wars involving the United States Category:Wars involving the United Kingdom Category:Wars involving Australia Category:Wars involving Russia Category:Wars involving Korea Category:Wars involving Japan Category:Wars involving China Category:Wars involving France Category:Wars involving Germany Category:Wars involving Thailand Category:Wars involving Canada Category:Wars involving New Zealand Category:Wars involving Egypt Category:Wars involving Afghanistan Category:Wars involving Iraq